SpongeBob's House
SpongeBob and his pet Gary the Snail, lives in a pineapple-shaped house (alternately a ham house with an agave on top) located at '124 Conch Street '(this is the address shown on SpongeBob's license). The house is three stories high and fully furnished. The house is origins came from land. Floors First Floor There is a small garage in the back of the house and two windows in the front. The garage can first be seen in the early short "Reef Blower" and the episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors ", although it has been more recently seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?", where Gary leaves the house through it. It can also be seen in other episodes such as "The Gift of Gum" and "Krabby Road". Out back of the house, the backyard is closed in by a square of flowers, much like the ones seen in the sky. But in The SpongeBob SquarePants's Movie (Video Game) (PC), SpongeBob's backyard had instead boards, not flowers. On the first floor, his house features a living room, coat closet, trophy closet, and a kitchen. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair with a life ring as a seat, and a diving helmet-shaped TV, and a small table with a phone shaped like a conch shell, called a "shell-phone". There are decorations such as a fishing lure above the sofa, a photo of Gary near the kitchen door, and on the left a fishing hook wall ornament, above a small table. On the small table is a potted coral plant. SpongeBob spends a lot of time here. The living room features bamboo wallpaper, two fishing hook ornaments and various pictures framed on the wall. The kitchen contains a window, a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, a table, and other typical kitchen tools. Gary's food bowl can also be found here. In "Hooky" Krabs can see anything but do it yourself. There is a set of stairs on the left that twists around the home and stops at a safe door behind the chute entrance to the second floor. In some episodes, there is a hallway behind the door. Second Floor SpongeBob's bathroom is found on the second floor. The hallway contains doors leading to his library and bathroom, as well as an additional staircase that leads to his bedroom. His bathroom contain a square-shaped toilet, a shower/bathtub, a sink, wringer, etc. as well as a porthole window that looks out onto Conch Street. His bathtub is decorated with a bamboo curtain. The library/study is the largest room in the house, and occupies both the second and third stories. It contains books such as Moby Dick, The Codfather, and ''Silence of the Clams '', as well as various comic books and SpongeBob's diary. The library also contains a reading chair chained to the ceiling by a fishing hook, a huge pipe organ, a fireplace, a porthole window, and a spare closet. There is also an entrance chute coming from SpongeBob's room, seen in "Boating School" and "A Pal for Gary". There is a workout room, featuring teddy bears and other light objects, as seen in "Help Wanted", "MuscleBob BuffPants ", Bummer Vacation,"No Nose Knows", and The Way of the Sponge. Third Floor The staircase to the second floor is also green-colored, and is found next to the library. SpongeBob's bedroom is found on the third floor, along with a hallway. SpongeBob's bedroom features a foghorn that serves as an alarm clock, and a diving board above his bed (which has three mattresses). The bedroom also contains a porthole window from which the inside of Squidwards House can be seen. There is also an escape hatch to the grassy roof of the house, which is seen in "Jellyfish Jam" and "Something Smells". This terrace is hidden by the leaves atop the pineapple. His pineapple came from a boat in Truth of Square. As seen in Battle of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob's bedroom is on the first floor (but then, he appears to only have one floor).